1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for selecting a node in a network system and a system thereof, and in particular, to a method for selecting a node in a network system that can minimize a network access delay on a large-capacity cluster and a system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, there is a need to maintain coherence on data changed in a cluster system, which provides a single computer image, from several computing powers. The reason is that when the change is made in one node and the reading of the data changed in other nodes is then performed, coherent data should be obtained. To this end, there is a data replication protocol to reflect the change in one node on other nodes.
As one example, there is a read-one write-all (ROWA) method that can reflect a writing change in one node on all other nodes and perform a reading in any nodes. As other examples, there are a hierarchy, a quadrangle, a triangle, a tree, etc. according to a logical structure in methods for using the logical structure in view of a configuration of nodes.
However, in the above methods, a large number of nodes participate in the reading/writing on the large-capacity cluster, such that it causes a problem in that the network connection is delayed. Therefore, a need exists for a method to reduce the number of nodes that participates in the reading/writing.